Bittersweetness
by eeguana
Summary: Just when he thought everything just sucked, an angel accidently bumped into his life...Well, sort of. Shounen ai, SanoXKen, ratings may go up! XD OMG CHAPPIE 3 UP! [bonus: shounen ai and yaoi facts revealed!]
1. Chappie 1

-

A/N: Hey guys, it's been a long time since I've posted anything on I suddenly got a muse to do this and so here it is!!!! YAYYAYAYYYY!!!!! XD My first RuKen fic, an experimental one-- I'll just see how much feedback I'll get with this fic, if you ppl think it's ok then maybe I'll continue, if not I'll just leave it. Reviewers will be given KitKats!!!! I wuff KitKats......XD

Oh yeah, this fic is set in present time. I made it that Sagara-taicho is Sano's brother, well they are like brothers anyways. This fic is soon-to-be shounen-ai, boyXboy stuff, so don't like, don't read. Simple, isn't it? ;-)

A few offensive language kiddies, sowwy... ;-)

On wif da fic!!!! YAYY!!!! XD

-

-

------------------------------------------------

-

-

Heavy rain. Thunder.

Somehow he enjoyed it. The sound of rain falling, the crack of occasional thunder.

He enjoyed it.

Ah, at times like these there was nothing to feel but a sudden pang of such loneliness, such emptyness inside that it nearly drove him to the edge of lunacy.

He wouldn't mind a company. He felt he needed one, but he smiled out of that mere stupidity of a thought. Who would accompany him in this horrid-yet-blissful weather? At this hour of 2 p.m. to be exact.

He could feel as if reality was laughing at him.

_Oh, fuckin' shut up._

Clad in nothing but faded jeans, he gave his body a relieving stretch due to the strain of muscles from just lying on his bed and staring up at the ceiling, with the radio tuning softly dripping love songs that he previously oblivious of it. He shivered. Love songs? He really needed to get a life.

Curling and uncurling his toes, he mustered all of his lazy-ass strength to force himself up on his feet and walked feebly to his computer table to turn off that damned radio. He ran his fingers through his rooster-like hair. Yes, he desperately needed to get a fuckin' life.

He needed something to clear off his shitty head. Everything...was just like shit. He had just lost his job as a pizza delivery boy for the umpteenth time that month just because some customer unwisely picked up a fight with him. One idiotic bastard to get onto his nerves when he was already in a foul mood. A few punches later and the wise guy was sprawling on the floor, clutching his -perhaps- broken nose and bleeding jaw-- an hour later he was clutching his own head from the endless yelling he didn't really deserve (according to him) by his manager. He didn't need to confront and stood up for his so-called rights to that ass manager of his-- the man's face was already turning purple and was ballooning up close like a blowfish. He didn't think he would like being held charges for making his boss's head explode. Being fired was more than enough.

He walked into the bathroom to check up on his bruised face. Looking upon his reflection in the mirror, he sighed. Such a loser he was. He gently touched his bluish blackeye. That bastard definitely got some mean knuckle sandwich in spite of being bone skinny. He winced. Stupid ass.

His eyes drifted to his firm torso. A few bruises here and there, but nothing serious. Due to his constant fighting since he was a kid, immune that he was to these sort of plain bruises. He sighed again as he touched his stomach, staring into the mirror, staring at himself-- a pathetic excuse of a man. He tried. God, how hard he tried his ass off to have at least a decent life: having a steady job, a nice car, a much nicer apartment all to himself (rather than this shabby one-room apartment which he guessed to be almost a century old), then maybe a nice girlfriend to turn to. But being an orphan was hard. Being an orphan and poor-- was downright a pain in the ass.

For as long as he could recall, he was always living in dark alleys if not abandoned buildings. Always on a run-- forever running, forever hiding from what, or who, he didn't know at first. He stayed very close to his brother who was a respected leader in a top gangster clan-- he didn't remember what name it was, but he did know it was kind of stupid. Before he started middle school, they were thrown out of the house by their foster father; his brother secretly was involved in drugs. Somehow it didn't matter to him that they were kicked out, or he wouldn't get a decent education no more, or that they were homeless again-- he still loved his brother for all he was worth, and always will.

Sagara. His beloved brother was indeed up to his position as a responsible elder sibling. Despite how little money they had, Sagara took all the effort to sent him to a church school; education is everything, he always said. He was-- needless to say, the stubborn one, but he relunctantly agreed to go against his wish to join his brother in his clan. Of course, being in school didn't refrain him from getting into occasional fights with other boys; he did after all, find it so easily to get his hot blood boiling, and had a thirst to get into hard action. He went into 8th grade twice before Sister Mary the headmistress kicked him out of the place she called "holy school" with much pride. And if that wasn't enough, he had gotten a slap from Sagara for that. Not that he minded at all, which he so highly regret until now when everything changed a year later.

He couldn't remember how it started, but he recalled the gunshots, the screamings of his other 'brothers', the blazing fire, and the horrible stench of blood and death. He didn't get what was going on, he wasn't sure-- some big mafia was attacking them right in their preferably-called headquaters and hell-- it was a bloody chaos. All the screaming, the nauseating smell that reeked blood, and he was running-- running and following right behind his brother, going up and up the stairs of the old building until they were in an open room where nearly everything had collapsed; the ceiling, the windows and the walls. There was nowhere to hide-- he could see the sky above them; the rooftops of houses and other buildings. The footsteps were getting closer, closer...

"Sano, listen to me! It's not so far down--you can survive the fall, I want you to jump now!! Leave me here and go save yourself!!! "

"No, are you crazy?!?? I'm not going to leave you!!!"

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE FROM THESE FUCKING BASTARDS, DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!??!?! NOW JUMP!!!!"

"B-But--"

"NOOWWW!!!!!"

The next thing that happened was all a blur. He felt a hard shove behind his back and he was falling....Falling...He heard a mass of gunshots that hit his brother as he fell off the edge and he was crying....Screaming.....He landed in a heap on the ground and his vision went completely black.

The sudden crack of thunder startled him from his reminiscences.

_Enough!!!!_

He pounded both his fists by the sides of the worn sink.

_God dammit...._

He hated it. All the agonizing memories kept flooding back to him the more he tried to push them away, and it hurt him. So much...

_Brother....Oh hell..._

Turning on the faucet, he quickly rinsed his face with icy cold water before walking out of the bathroom, closing the door with a loud slam.

He badly needed something--anything to just make his mind blank. Booze, aspirin; yes, that would do. He practically ripped open his small, almost damaged fridge and peered inside. A box of moldy Chinese food, a half-opened tin of tuna (he usually feeds the cat that wanders around the run-down apartment) and bingo! Just another can of beer left. Smirking, he drank it all in three gulps.

_Aspirin...Aspirin..._

Feeling a bit woozy, he began opening the kitchen cabinet when he suddenly heard hurried footsteps-- like someone running-- outside the corridor of his place. He heard his much-despise landlady yelling her ever high-pitched voice, "STOP, STOP MISSY, YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED IN HERRREEEE!!!!!!"

He chuckled. It is a must to strangers who come here to inform Mrs. Wimbleton regarding which apartment are they going to-- she was one of those nosy-yet-despicably-cranky old women who just have to peer into people's business as though her life depended on it. And as a stranger it is certainly wise to do so if you don't want your ears ringing or worse, eardrums exploding from that lethal voice of hers. Not to mention endless nagging. He cringed at the thought.

Yes, he had that quite a lot. That is want you get when you're living on the 1st floor; you can hear everything that's going on downstairs. That so-called "missy" was probably another cheap whore his neighbour so often calls in for bumpy rides all night long. The sounds of groaning and moaning never cease to make him passionately sick to the stomach. The footsteps were coming closer and closer and...

He shook his head violently. No, no more fuckin' memories. Now he was beginning to get really pissed. The alcohol was slowly getting into his veins and he felt like punching something. Or just fuck that fucking whore right at the corridor. He grinned as he imagine how Mrs. Wimbleton's reaction would be if he actually did. He probably had to call 911.

_Stupid whore..._

As he was about to tear open the damn door-- unexpectedly thunderous banging rattled the front entrance, stunning him for a second. The hell, was the whore that desperate to be fucked? He smirked, opening the door and--

Brown eyes met bright amethyst ones. Flaming red bangs clung wetly around a heart-shaped face with irresistibly creamy skin. His own eyes went wide.

_An...Angel...?_

The frail being flung itself against him; virtually clawing his shoulders and was almost nose-to-nose. As he staggered backwards, the frantic being looked at him with watery eyes; it's soft, pink lips barely escaped the words, "Please...Help me...," before collapsing in his arms.

_Oh...fuck_.

-

-

------------------------------------------

-

-

-

Fuhh, my first kinda loooong chappie. YAYAAYYYY!!!!! (does the hula hula) XD My truest apologies to Kenshin fans for indirectly calling him a whore (flaming red bangs, who else can it be, Okina??? LOL ) Hey, I'm a huge Kenshin fan too, and imagining him being a whore....(drools for a minute) O.o Okay, I'm being stupid.

How Sano thought of Kenshin as an angel...The idea is so kawaii ne!!!!! (huggles Kenshin) Sowwy ppl, I think it's just cute, hope you guys think so too!!!!! XDD

Please excuse me if there any grammar mistakes or sumthin !!! Reviews means KitKats!!!!! Spread tha lurve ppl!!!!! Have a nice day!!!!!

PS: why can't I do styles like stars and that upside down 'V' shape thing? Do I need to change into another format? (currently a doc file) I can't figure out how!!!! Someone please help me!!!! O.O!!!!

-

-

-

-


	2. Chappie 2

A/N: Yes, an extremely delayed chapter --_crickets chirping--_ O.o! Kinda short as well, ne…

Btw, thank you for reading so far, and a zillion thank you's to reviewers! --_distributes_ _caramel almond cookies to reviewers!--_ XD Spread da lurve ppl! ;0) spread da much luvin' SanoKen! XD  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

* * *

-  
-  
-

An angel had just barged into his home and mercilessly thrown itself at him at 3 a.m. in the morning. He would've laughed his ass off if it was merely a teasing dream. But no, it was real alright—a friggin' freaked-the-hell-outta-you real that perplexed one on whether to just laugh stupidly or tojust act stupid by the haste of the current situation. Or maybe he was going nuts—or plain stupid. --1_--_

Now he had an angel lying on his bed. And a very drenched angel at that. On the second thought, the situation wasn't too bad at all. He smirked at his own thinking.

Taking a dry towel, he began wiping gently across the angel's forehead, down to its right cheek and to its visible collarbone. He couldn't stop staring at the sleeping angel; it was too-- beautiful. Rosy petite lips puffed out small breaths of air as it slept peacefully in a deep slumber. Flowing red hair, though matted; stood out like blood on his white pillow. Mesmerizing. He shook his head. Okay, reality check! For one thing, this-- person definitely wasn't an angel. Angels never exist.

A girl? Very much likely, but as his eyes trailed down to the person's chest, he wondered how a girl's chest could be so damn-- flat. He was aware of flat-chested girls but this? Ridiculous. A guy? He stared harder at the person's face. Too darn beautiful to be a male. He sighed and scratched his head.

_Fine, there's only one thing to find out...Oh hell..._

Staring at the person's torn and tattered black oversized shirt, he mused over what exactly, had happened to this poor being. With shaky hands, he slowly began unbuttoning the shirt one by one.

_Why the fuck am I shaking...?_

Done. Now what? He closed his eyes tight as he ever so slowly-- removed the shirt open. If this person was a girl, he would just going to take a peek. Nothing wrong, right? He felt so fucking dense right then. He was squeezing his eyes shut as if the body would go kaboom after he completely peeled the damn shirt off.

And so-- nothing happened. He opened an eye. And then both went wide-- awestruck. One look said it all; the person was in definite a male, but he was beyond captivated by how beautiful the person's body was. Creamy white and flawless-- the guy was indeed perfect, too perfect. Hell, even a straight guy could fall for this stunning creature. Which something he's not-- not entirely. He couldn't care less about which gender he would prefer; he had long enough realise that he was attracted to both sex. He was fine with it, and so was his brother, which he couldn't be more thankful enough.

He shook his head yet again-- he's been doing a lot of head-shaking lately and it was making him slightly light-headed. Whatever shit he took earlier on; it was beginning to form miracles just about then. Feeling woozy, he rested his temple on his left hand and without noticing; continued staring at the sleeping beauty.

He sighed. Never in his life had he seen such perfectly flawless creature; male or female. He gently ran his fingers through the bloody red hair and pushed aside a few locks of crimson that was over his sleeping face. His face was much nearer now; he could smell an enticing scent of rain, sweat and faint lavender which drawn him even closer, until his nose nearly touched the smooth, milk-white cheek.

_--Kiss him..._ -- 

Reality hit him yet again and he stopped himself.

_Am I nuts? What the hell am I doin'?_

_--But he's sound asleep…He wouldn't even notice a thing…--_

He backed a bit; his battle with hisego was just the beginning.

_Fuckin' hell, he'll wake up and probably strangle me for all it's worth…_

_--Just a small kiss…You don't get a gorgeous angel lying on your bed everyday…--_

_A small kiss…_

He moved forward again, and before his mind screamed for him to stop-- he placed his trembling lips in the most softest kiss against the angel's delicate ones. God, the wonderful taste and texture of the petite mouth enthralled him to the tips of his toes; the soft sweetness and intensity quickened his blood flow in an abrupt rush to his head—spellbounded that he was; a sudden rush of unexpected euphoria that he began to quiver feverishly.

He couldn't seem to stop himself with just a small kiss. He wanted more, so much more… He deepened the kiss by fully covering his mouth over those enchanting lips, cupping the angel's face and devouring hungrily on the sweet ecstasy he suddenly ache with uncontainable desire.

If only sweetness could last forever.

In a split second--before his mind could enter what happened next--before he could even catch his breath—he was staring right into an intense pair of icy blue orbs; his neck was grabbed hard and he felt a sharp blade pressing into his throat. Completely shocked, he didn't realise a small trail of blood oozing from the blade almost cutting through his wind pipe.

"_What in the world do you think you are doing?" _

The now not-so-angelic being growled dangerously low.

_Oh…fuck._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_- _

_

* * *

- _

- - - - - - - - - - - 

A/N: Too short? Too stretched? Too overly-dramatic? Too slow? Don't seem to have any plot at all? Don't seem to be making much sense? No action? No --_place required_ _word here--_?

Exactly. Tell me about it. XP

GGGUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH……!

O.o?

Okay, I'll give you a break. --_gives KitKats to readers-- _-.-!

Review or whatever. Gomen for any mistakes! XD

PEACE TO DA WORLD! --_bounces off--_

P.S: --1-- I couldn't help it. I lurve stupid humour XD


	3. Chappie 3

A/N: An extremely delayed chappie—yet again! --_dodges evil rotten tomatoes being thrown at her_-- Coz I don't really have a plot, and I'm being truthfull! But now maybe I'm getting it somewhere…Yayy!

OMG I LURVE U REVIEWERS! I'm gonna cry now…Sob sniff…I'M SO HAPPPEEEEEE! XD XD XD –_gives Willy Wonka's greatest chocolates to reviewers_-- XD XD

Ahem…oh yeah to a reviewer, what I meant in the last chappie "hisego" is actually a typo of "his ego"! Sowwy bout that! XD

So hope u guys enjoy this! Spread the lurve of Sano/Ken! XD XD

Standard disclaimer applied. Warning: bad language kiddies!

-

-

-

-

-

-

He just couldn't stop staring into those amethyst eyes that were slightly swirling; a sudden combination of purple and orange, he noted; and—red? He tried to gulp before realising he couldn't; somehow something finally struck in his senses that his throat was stinging like _fuck._

He grasped firmly onto the flaming redhead's hand and tried to pull off; the blade was dangerously close to cutting right through his already bleeding neck. To his surprise, that small delicate hand didn't even budge.

He forced himself to talk before he start losing his voice next.

"O-Okay, I-I don't mean any harm a'ight? N-Now just calm down—I know I shouldn't have done that—it was fuckin' stupid of me—it was wrong—I shouldn't have kissed you like that—I was just—Nngghhh………!"

The pale being didn't seem amused by the incoherent babbling and pressed the blade harshly into the flesh of his throat, causing him to writhe in the sudden pain. He held up both his hands in defeat.

"O-Okay now, j-just calm—"

"Where—in the world—is sessha?"

He stared into that not-so-pretty face again. Sleek eyebrows knotted in fury rather than fear; eyes now a furious blend of orange-red; milk-white cheeks now turning a tinge of pink, and the petite mouth—was clenched so tightly that the outline muscles of the jaw were protruded out of both cheeks.

"H-Hey you came barging into my house a'ight! You fainted right at the door!"

It came and went just like that. Before he could blink, the bright redness of those eyes were gone; and was replaced back with light amethyst that he seen previously. The redhead froze for a few good seconds, then proceeded to lower down the blade and began to sit in a delicate position with legs tucked underneath, placing the blade on its lap with both hands covering the weapon as though hiding it from view. The pale being lowered its head until long red bangs covered its small face.

Sano instantly clutched his bloody neck; his mind whirling in a daze as he saw the redhead's abrupt change in front of him. An angel or a demon; he couldn't make up his mind at that moment.

The redhead began to speak in a small velvety voice:

"S-Sessha truly apologize, de gozaru. Sessha didn't know what was going on and sessha was scared; and sessha just reacted like that out of instinct…"

The now-back-to-mode-angelic being looked up with bright purple eyes before those orbs turned even wider when looked upon Sano holding his throat with a bloody hand.

"Nyaaaahhhh de gozaru you're bleeding! Oh no it is all sessha's fault! Sessha truly apologize! W-wait let sessha get something for that bleeding!"

The redhead began to search frantically around the bed area when it spotted a towel, snatched it with lightning speed and began tending to Sano's wound.

"Sessha really apologize, de gozaru…Sessha didn't even think back then….Everything was such a shock, especially when you…"

The pale being's features now turned a brilliant shade of pink.

Sano was still awestrucked by the redhead's antics; he still was when his wound was being taken care of before snapping himself out of it and stared—yet again—right into a cutely blushing face.

"Unnhh….I-it's okay, it's not that bad…"

"But it is! Look, it's all bleeding and—"

Absentmindedly he grabbed the redhead's busy hand; he did it so suddenly that the being was startled stiff— letting out a gasp and almost toppled against him until they were nose-to-nose.

Both began to blush at the same precise time, only the redhead was turning an absolute deep crimson. They pulled away and Sano instantly released the small hands; he began scratching his head with a comical grin on his face, all the while holding the towel around his neck. The redhead folded its hands on its lap and just gave a shy smile, which made Sano's heart skip _twice._

"Uh—well, let's get to the bathroom, shall we? I think, you and I need to clean up…"

-

-

-

-

-

-

A/N: I can't help with the small cliffie! --_runs off dodging evil dead flowers being thrown at her_-- ouuuuhhhh! Just imagine how the next scene in the bathroom will be nyahahahhahaha! --_evil grin_-- but I'm sowwy it's sooooooooo short! I'm working my hardest! YOSHH!

No worries, there's no graphic stuff --_shows all hentai readers their way out_-- nyahaha, not my fault, coz this site here is promoting "clean stuff" aren't they? --_rolls eyes_--

Yeah so btw, I realise that most ppl are confused with the term shounen-ai and yaoi and often mixed up with these two terms. So it kinda makes me a bit annoyed, well as a yaoi fangirl, when I see these terms aren't used too correctly. Nyahahaha maybe it's me, but really, both of these words actually have different meanings!

Shounen-ai is basically boy love, and this is more on the kinda emotional side, like kinda cutey/emo love with feelings like crushes and boy fallen for boy and vice versa (uh, kinda weird on that one wakakakakkaka! XD). Not much physical contact, but rather towards more emotional stuff. Physical contact is just about kissing, hugging, holding hands, etc. the sweet stuff. Uh, anything above the waist? XD XD

Yaoi is obviously boy love as well, but this is where physical contact gets more graphic and intense, and that means real sex baby! I mean, male and male getting on it like bunnies! XD Ahem yeah, but yaoi doesn't mean its there's just plain sex all through, there's still also the emotional side and other sweet stuff. I read somewhere that yaoi means something like no plot, no reason, no etc. etc. kinda thing, which I don't remember XD. Hey you can look it up if you want! But the main thing is, yaoi means hardcore boy love. So yeah XD.

So for those who are just into this boyXboy thing, please be aware of these two terms when you wanna write a fic, kay? Coz I find a lot of fics with summaries saying it contains yaoi, but actually the pair does nothing more than just kiss/hug/holding hands or something. I'm sorry to say, but doesn't it annoy you a bit when you readers are getting the wrong facts? Eheheee…

Opinions are welcomed anytime! Flames, watever, coz we all have our right to voice out our opinions, right? XD

P/S: There's a reason why I address our fluffy redhead as "it" XD I can't help the fluffiness! But I assure you he won't be fluffy all the time (damn I lurve addressing him as fluffy! XD). Sowwy for any mistakes!

Spread the lurve ppl! Hv a nice day! XD

-

-

-

-


End file.
